


Day 25: Meticulous

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [20]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 25 of the Month of FanfictionPrompt: Pre-Relationship





	Day 25: Meticulous

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of the Month of Fanfiction
> 
> Prompt: Pre-Relationship

    Shepard used the corner of his towel to clear a circle in the mist on the mirror, the hot humid air condensing in fine droplets on the cold surface.  Sucking in his lips he ran the soft bristles of his shaving brush over his face, the thick white foam lathering in smooth swirls.  Shepard enjoyed the ritual of his morning shave, always meticulous and measured.  He dipped the head of the razor in the basin, shaking off the excess water and taking the first even stroke, feeling the triple blades glide like silk over his skin, removing the coarse grit of a day's stubble.  He worked methodically the grand reveal, unveiling himself for the new day.

    The shower faucet that was running shut off, the only sound in the men's bathroom the last few lazy drips hitting the floor and the gentle graze of metal on skin.  Kaidan stepped out from behind the privacy screen, towel wrapped around his waist.  The light catching the flecks of water that he'd missed as he toweled dry, a curl of black hair falling forward with the weight of water, cute.

    The Lieutenant folded his arms across his chest, leaning his shoulder against the edge of the wall, his eyes meeting Shepard's in the mirror, carefully considering his Commander, pondering that you could tell a lot about a man by how he shaves.  Whether he is rushed or takes his time, is diligent enough to reach all those awkward places, how he varies pressure and stroke length, whether this is just an action of necessity or a decedent moment of calm in the chaos.

    Shepard bent low, cupping water in his hands to rinse away the last residue of soap.  He felt the warm drops cling to his lips, as he stood up, carefully drying his jawline, not breaking the eye contact with his Lieutenant.

    It was always like this, silent toing and froing, bodies speaking where voices couldn't, both men wondering just how long this dance could last before at least one of them faltered, both men knowing the fall would be hard.


End file.
